The Dragon and his fairy
by SnowMadien
Summary: He was the feared Iron dragon who lived alone in his vast kingdom, however when he finds an injured fairy his whole world is thrown into a spin. Story from Tumbler find it there as well on my blog. Special thanks to BianWW of the amazing cover art!
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and his fairy

 _Out of everything that I should be doing, I could not get this idea out of my head so here is Fairy Levy and Dragon Gajeel!_

 _This will more than likely get updated only once a week since it is short but that is subject to change. Cirque is on tempoaray hiatus for now but I will not give up on it!_

It was a cold winter day in the Iron Kingdom; leaves were starting to fall off the silver trees, and the ground was beginning to harden. High up in the sky the Iron Dragon King Gajeel or Blacksteel, as humans called him, flew over his kingdom, high above he could see everything. To the southern ocean fifty miles away to the never-ending mountains of the east, that separated his and the Fire dragon's kingdom, it was all his. There were no humans that lived on his land as he had honestly grown tired of having them destroying his land and stealing the iron from the ground. So he chased them off and destroyed their settlements, leaving nothing but crumbling foundations and forgotten items. However, from time and time again a random wizard or lost human would stumble their way to his land but he would wait to see if they would stay or leave and dealt with them if they chose to stay.

As he glided on the west winds towards his cave a flash of light caught his eye and the feel of magic energy breezed over his scales. Someone was in his kingdom, and it wasn't a human.

Not wasting a single moment he silently flew down, not making a sound as he softly landed on the padded forest below. The silver forest floor was silent there was no chirping of birds or soft steps for the forest deer.

Carefully he picked his way to where he had seen the flash of light. He blended in with the trees well, and his padded feet allowed him to creep up on unsuspecting creatures.

He almost didn't see her when he reached a large clearing. She was covered in dirt and sweat; her tiny body passed out from exhaustion. The tall grass had hidden her body from him, but her torn orange dress made her stand out. But what made his eye widen where the two beautiful filamentous wings that gleamed in the diminishing sunlight and her tipped ears.

" _What in the world is a fairy doing so far north?"_ the dragon thought, gently using his claw he lightly began to turn her and what he saw filled him with rage. Her wings had been raggedly torn, one worse than the other. Wounds covered her back and shoulders, still fresh from a struggle.

" _Figures it would be hunters that brought her here, bastards won't be far behind."_ He roared. He'd come back for them later, but right now she needed help. Tenderly he scooped up the fairy in his paw and leaped up into the twilight sky.

Lily was humming to himself as he cooked over the open fire. He didn't need any warning when Gajeel would be arriving; he heard him before he saw him. Putting down the spoon and covering the lid to the soup he made his way to the entrance of the spacious cave. Lily was the only person that lived in the Iron Kingdom. However, he was not a human rather a forgotten race known as an Exceed.

"Well you're…," He paused as he saw his best friend land awkwardly. "Gajeel what is in your paw?" Lily asked, as a cloud of silver smoke enveloped the dragon.

"Lil, I found an injured fairy in the forest, looks like some hunters were after her wings since ones' already torn," a tall, handsome man said as he stepped out of the smoke, the fairy gently held in his arms. Despite his mostly human figure, he bore patches of scales along his face, arms, and chest, along with two horns that protruded from his ebony hair.

"How in Extalia's name did a fairy get here? They only live in the southern forests of Magnolia, and that's across the Hargeon sea!" Lily said in bewilderment. To his horror, Lily saw the torn wings as Gajeel set her down on his own personal bed. The bed resembled more of a nest with the pillows and blankets strewn around haphazardly, yet he didn't think the fairy would mind as he set her down gingerly on the bed. Her wounds would stain the sheets, but he remained willfully ignorant of that as he began seeing to her injuries.

"No idea at all I saw was a flash of light. Think you can heal her Lil?" He asked. Apart from also being a great cook, Lilly was also well-known for his skill in healing.

"Well," Lily said as he began to examine her wings. "from what I know of fairy wings they can take months even years to fully heal since they are so delicate. What I can do is make a poultice and wrap her wing and let time tell. For the other injuries, I can also make an ointment to help them heal and fight off infection." He concluded.

"But don't you have anything that'll speed it up before winter come?" Gajeel inquired.

"I'm afraid not; she'll just have to stay with us during the winter. And since you can't leave your territory lest someone take it and I can't fly all the way across the Hargeon sea." Lily bluntly replied as he began to prepare the supplies needed to save her wing.

"She's a fairy, they don't live very well in cold regions Lil." the dragon retorted. In all honesty, he was reluctant to let the Fairy stay for too long. There had been a rumor floating around that Fairies were good luck, maybe he'd consider if she survived this ordeal.

"Then keep her warm, share some of your furs, even sleep with her at night," Lily chuckled.

"Shuddup yeh cat!" Gajeel snorted, failing to hide the indignation in his voice.

"Oh no," Lily muttered as he began to read the list of ingredients.

"What's wrong?" asked Gajeel as he took a bite of bread.

"For this poultice to work, I need a flower that only grows in the Wind kingdom," He grimaced. Gajeel nearly dropped his food upon hearing that.

"You can't leave now Lil! Winter's just about here; you won't make it back in time before the ice closes the caves off." He yelled. There was no way in hell he would let his friend leave just before winter came.

"I don't have a choice if it means saving her wing! The flower only grows during winter, and if I don't go, she'll lose all hope of ever flying again." Lily snapped back; he took a deep breath before continuing. "Look if I leave tomorrow I came make it to the Wind Kingdom in five days gather what I need and ask Wendy if she can send me back. Unlike you, she has humans living in her kingdom. One of them is bound to know some kind of teleportation magic."

"Fine," Gajeel gave in, grateful that it was a kingdom that he was well acquainted with.

Once again, he felt the presence of magic on his land, but this time it felt stronger and more concentrated than before. He felt his ears pick on voices far below his cave coming from within the depths of the forest.

Hunters.

"Keep quiet; I'll deal with it," Gajeel commanded, angry that they had ventured so close to his cave, apparently searching for the fairy. Without hesitation, he ran, changed into a dragon and leaped into the sky

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Zancrow screamed, dodging a fist that came flying from his partner.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you want that dragon to know we are here? The last thing we need is for that monster to come and not only kill us, but take what Master Hades' needs!" Azuma hushed. Slowly the two made their way to the location that they had thought she had landed.

"Look at those marks!" Azuma exclaimed as he knelt down and examined them. "Dragon, no doubt about it."

"So what? Let's get that fairy, tear off her wings and give them to the boss! Would've actually had one if that thing didn't bite me," Zancrow growled as he looked down at his wrapped hand.

"He needs both you idiot, and you would have ripped them to shreds if you had continued to tear them off her the way you did." Azuma snapped, looking around the silver forest but she was nowhere in sight.

"Let's go back. I've got a feeling we are being watched," Azuma said nervously as he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Damn right you are," a voice growled in front of them. From the shadows of the trees, the Iron Dragon King exposed himself to the light of the clearing.

"Holy shit….he's real," Zancrow whispered as his very blood ran cold. Azuma felt his heart leap up into his throat as the dragon towered over their shaking bodies.

"So you two are the fairy hunters," Gajeel growled and licked his lips.

"Please don't eat us! We'll leave your land!" Zancrow begged. Though he considered himself the best fighter, the sight alone of the dragon was enough to make him cower.

"Eat? No, I think turning you into iron sound's like a better idea," He reared his head back and puffed his cheeks out, "Iron Dragon.."

"Zancrow run!" Asuma yelled as he began to zigzag between the trees

"ROAR!" A billowing funnel of iron dust and shards blasted thru the air, stripping trees of their bark and shredding any plant life into paper.

"Where you cowards think you're going?!" Gajeel roared and began to chase after the two men.

"We need to leave now! We don't stand a chance against him on our own!" Asuma yelled as the two men ran for their lives, dogging spikes of iron coming not only from the dragon but from the ground as well.

"No shit Sherlock!" Zancrow screamed as he grabbed ahold of his partner who began to recite a spell, just as Gajeel was about to close his fists around the men. They vanished in a flash of light.

"Damn it; they got away," Gajeel spat. He was glad they were gone, but he knew that they would be back and next time they would be bringing help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _A Dragon and his Fairy_

Gajeel cursed as he came back inside his cave, the ground vibrating as he stomped his way to where Lily sat.

"I take it they got away?" Lily said as he patched up the last of the fairy's injuries.

"When they come back I'm turning their asses into iron statues," Gajeel spat as he laid down next to the roaring fire. "How's she holding up?" He inquired as he watched his friend clean up and put away the medical supplies.

"Well, she's still alive, thankfully. Mostly bruises and scrapes, save her wings," Lily replied, his voice light with optimism. He reached over for a bowl, and filled it with soup, nodding at the dragon.

"Tough little shrimp that's for sure," Gajeel smirked as he looked over to her, she looked so small in the huge nest. Now that he had a moment to look at her, he saw that she had pointed ears that poked out slightly from the wild blue hair. Her face was delicate and soft, reminding him of the smooth opal stones that he had locked away in his hoard. He realized that he'd have to put some extra measures to prevent her from venturing too far into his hoard; not because he was a territorial dragon, but due to the several black magic items locked away. Items that any human would kill to have even just one of them

"I'll be leaving tomorrow before sunrise. I've made enough ointment to help her heal, but she'll need warm clothing to leave that bed, or her wings can freeze and shatter. I'm sure you have something considering how much stuff you have in your hoard." Lily chuckled as he took a sip of his broth.

"Shut up cat!" He growled as he continued to watch the little fairy with curiosity, "Good thing I made sure that I went over to Natsu' Kingdom and bought enough food to feed a village."

"Right you are. Well, I'll see you in the morning, and please for the love of death don't scare her half to death while I'm gone!" He scolded, earning a chuckle from Gajeel.

"Believe me if anything I'll fatten her up first!" Gajeel joked as Lily receded to a smaller room that was his private chamber. He looked down at the fairy and saw her shiver; even under the piles of blankets, she was still cold.

"Gosh shrimp, you fairies are definitely not creatures for the cold," He muttered as he gingerly picked up the thick furs that were scattered along the edges of his nest and laid them down on top of her, hoping that it would help her. He curled himself around the nest, thinking that by shielding her a bit she would have some more warmth.

Never in his life did he ever think that he would care so much about someone other than himself or his best friend, but there was something about her that just seemed to make him want to her keep her alive and happy.

* * *

Levy's body felt like lead as she felt herself drift into conscious. Her arms felt as if though they had been pulled and stretched, but the worst feeling was the dreaded feeling that something had been torn from her. A piece that could never be given back ripped from her violently. She didn't want to wake up; she couldn't handle it if what she feared was true. However, something felt off. The forest never sounded this quite or had a rumble to it and the ground never this soft.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a large and crudely constructed bed. Sheets and furs entangled her body providing a warm cocoon that felt safe. She saw that her arms were bandaged along with the countless other injuries that she had. Levy quickly sat up and looked back to find that both her wings were enclosed in bandages as well.

" _Either I'm dreaming, or they are healing my wings to be ripped from me again,"_ She thought to herself. Nonetheless, she didn't want to stay and find out and began to untangle herself from the sheets.

"I wouldn't leave that bed if I were you, Fairy," a deep voice growled

"Who said that!?" She screamed. Adrenalin shot thru through her body and her blood turned to ice as the looked around for the source of the voice.

"Gihi, why don't you look next to you?" the voice laughed. She looked to her left and felt the blood leave her face as a blood red slit eye watching her. Gajeel uncurled himself from around the bed and loomed over her, smirking.

"A-a-a-a dragon?!" She quaked with fear. Without thinking, she bolted from the bed and collapsed onto the floor before picking herself back up and charging towards the entrance. She nimbly dodged his first attempted to catch her. Her size made it easy to slip through his claws and bolt away from him.

"Oi stop!" Gajeel yelled as he chased after.

" _Not even awake for two seconds and she's already causing me trouble!"_ He thought, noticing that as they reached the entrance it was foggy outside. She continued to run not even knowing where she was running to.

"Oh fuck! Oi, Fairy! Stop, you're gonna…!" He yelled just as she slid to a stop, finally realizing there was a cliff in front of her, but not soon enough as she tumbled over the edge screaming.

"I swear, next time I'm tying her to the damn bed," He groaned to himself as he leaped off the cliff to catch her.

Heights normally never scared the little fairy, but without her wings there was nothing Levy could do but scream in terror as she plummeted towards the sharp rocks. Just before she hit the ground she felt something cold snatch her up and lift her back to the sky. She looked up she saw that the dragon had been her savior as he securely held her in his claws. Once they landed Gajeel brought the fairy up to him so that they can see eye to eye.

"Listen shrimp, next time you jump off that cliff I'm going to let you fall.-"

"I didn't jump off the cliff, you scared me! And my name is Levy! Not shrimp!" She snapped at him. He raised a brow and chuckled. He liked the spit fire she had.

"Well shrimp, I'll just tell you this now; we aren't the bad guys, so next time someone saves your life don't go jumping off a cliff, got it?" She nodded her head as the cold air started to take its toll on her body. He gently put her down and herded her back to the warmth of the cave, lightly nudging her on with his claw.

"So what's your name?" Levy asked as the dragon she grabbed a heavy bear fur, wrapping herself in it and sat by the fire.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox, but lot of people know me as Black Steel." He said, settling down in front of her

"No way, you're THE Blacksteel!? As in the iron dragon who single handedly defeated Zyair Baleful the ice dragon and took down the northern empire Blacksteel!" She squealed with joy.

"Heck yeah I'm him! Old Zyair was peice of cake if you ask me," he laughed his chest puffing up in pride. Truth be told he had nearly lost to that ice dragon and still had the scars to prove it.

"I've read so much about you! Is it true that you stole all the gold from a dragon named Acnologia and have it buried in c ave that no one can find?" She asked her brown eyes widening with excitement.

"I didn't know I was that popular in fairy folklore," He chuckled, "Gihi, I stole that bastards hoard after he stole something my father gave me. So I did him a favor and relieved him of his." He had kept most of it locked in the lower chambers of his cave as Acnologia had cursed several portions of his hoard, rendering it too dangerous for Gajeel to want to leave it carelessly around.

"Not quite, in fact most of the the books I read say that dragons are monsters and destructive beings," she softly said.

"Well they aren't really wrong," He grumbled. He looked behind him and saw Lily leading against the black obsidian cave wall watching the duo and smiling.

"I thought I told you not to scare her." He laughed as he came closer. "Good morning, my name is Panther Lily, Lily for short. I see that you're feeling a lot better. He didn't threaten to eat you, did he?" He joked.

"Hey I like some meat on my humans, not skinny like twigs!" Gajeel retorted before laying his head on his paws.

"Don't worry unlike most dragons he's mostly all bark and no bite," Lily grinned. Levy smiled back the two; they seemed like good friends. Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Levy, I believe I owe both of you a thanks for saving me," She thanked as she pulled the fur tighter around her. Gajeel picked up another blanket off the bed and plopped it on her.

"Gave me something to do instead of patrolling the borders, besides I don't want people to think I'm going soft." Gajeel grunted, ignoring the look that Lily gave the fairy, smiling when her eyes widened.

"Well, how about some food for us all before I leave?" Lily smiled as walked over to the fire to began to cook a warm meal for the trio.

"So Miss Levy, how is that a Fairy from the Southern Magnolia forest managed to get herself all the way to the Northern Iron kingdom?" Lily asked as he chopped up some vegetables.

"I know fairy wings are valuable and all but why were they after you? They seemed pretty pissed that they didn't get you." Gajeel chimed in.

"Well my guess is that I'm the daughter of one of the four Royal Fairy lines." She stated. Silence claimed the air as both dragon and exceed looked as her in awe.

"Wait you're royalty!?" Gajeel nearly roared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dragon and his Fairy

Hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter!

Hades looked out towards his kingdom, it was dying, and the people were on the verge of a revolution. He needed a way to make sure that not only they wouldn't but remain loyal enough to fight for him.

"Your Highness, Azuma and Zancrow are back!" A servant announced.

"Bring them in," He ordered. He was in no mood to be disappointed today. He heard the doors open and close with the sound of foot steps on the rich red carpet.

"Did you get the wings?" He asked, not even turning to acknowledge the two men.

"Your grace, we had a bit of a problem with obtaining the wings that you have requested-" Azuma began.

"What do you mean problem!?" He roared. Both men ducked their heads in fear, not wanting to look up at their king "She was the weakest out of the four but also the closest to the Ancient Fairy Queen Mavis! So explain to me how do you not have her wings?"

"We didn't expect the fairy to use Fairy Ravine on us, sir! Even with the magic canceling ropes, she managed to cast one of the grand Fairy spells! She escaped to the Northern Iron Kingdom and-" A wave of magic sent Azuma flying into the wall. Zancrow stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed with fear.

"You mean to tell me that a DRAGON has her!" His voice shook the castle causing loose stones to fall and walls to groan in protest. Zancrow didn't utter a single word, not wanting to end up like his partner.

"WELL?" The king demanded.

"Yes," Zancrow uttered, bracing for the punishment to follow. Hades sat down on his throne with waves of anger flowing off him.

"I want you both to gather the rest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and kill that dragon! If he has her, I won't be able to obtain the magic needed to conquer the surrounding lands or defeat any of the four dragon kingdoms!" He ordered.

"But sir, Blacksteel isn't a dragon that anyone has defeated in centuries! To go after him would be suicide!" Zancrow protested. Hades' magic threw Zancrow into the wall in sheer anger.

"Then get another dragon! I don't care how you kill the beast, even go to the Wizard Zeref himself if you have to, but bring me the Fairy alive. I'll rip her wings out myself since neither one of you are capable of doing so. Now go! We only have until the winter solstice, and that is in three months!" Neither Azuma or Zancrow needed to be told twice before they bolted out of the throne room, not looking back.

Hades stood up and walked over to the stone wall, pushing on one of the smooth black brick it and causing a secret door to open revealing a staircase. He walked down the long, narrow spiral staircase leading him down into a large room that contained an altar large enough for an average size person to lay on it. Laying on it, however, was not a human but two other artifacts. A dazzling unicorn's horn and the pelt of a Cockatrice.

"Soon I would have all the magical artifacts to cast Grimoire law and the world shall be mine!" He yelled.

Gajeel and Lily both stared down at Levy with their jaws open.

Royal Fairies weren't like typical fairies; they possessed powerful magic, and their wings were considered to be so valuable that wars have been fought to obtain even a sliver of it. The wings were often used in magic spells or even employed in potions that were too grand for human mages to cast alone.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yes, but I'm nothing like the others. My parents were often mad that I never could fight like Erza Scarlet or be able to control the water Juvia. I was gifted with script magic, but it isn't that powerful. Being next in line for the throne I would have to be able to fight for my people, but my parents don't see my magic as being able to do that." She ended with a whisper. Deep down she was happy that this had happened to her. She wouldn't have to deal with her parents every day brooding over her; telling her that her magic was as worthless as the books she read to escape.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Magic takes time to grow; you just don't get strong overnight. So what if you can't control water or fight doesn't make you any less of a fairy. Besides, I doubt you've tapped into what your magic can do." Gajeel encouraged. He didn't think she was weak. Surviving something traumatic as that and still trying to live on was something he saw as being strong. He had heard the legends and stories of fairies capable of taking down dragons even more fearsome than Acnologia himself.

Levy felt a small blush creep up on her face. Lily lightly chuckled as he watched the two, even in dragon form he could see Gajeel's scales turning pink from embarrassment. Though he did question as to why Gajeel had yet changed back into a human but decided to speak on the matter later.

"So Miss Levy, why is that you're next in line for the throne? I thought that the four families ruled together?" Lily asked as he began to plate the food. Gajeel's food, however, was still cooking on the open fire.

"Well, we were on the verge of a civil war. None of the families could agree on anything, leading to people fighting and whole villages being torn apart. So to come to an agreement, they decided that family closest to the Ancient Fairy Queen Mavis would rule." She answered as Lily gave her a plate. Gajeel cursed internally here he thought he might be able to get away with keeping but if she was next in line someone would be bound to find her sooner or later.

"I didn't peg you guys to be ones to even have a civil war considering that you always preach of peace," Lily commented. Levy didn't respond back; she didn't want to talk about the situation anymore that plagued her kingdom

Lily looked out towards the cave entrance and noticed that he had stayed longer than he should have. The sky was turning pink and orange from the rising sun.

"Well, I must be on my way if I want to make it to the Wind Kingdom in five days," Lily muttered as he began to eat. He had wanted to leave earlier, but he couldn't help but make sure that at Levy was safe and not scared of Gajeel.

"Why are you going all the way out there?" Levy asked as she took another bite of her food. It was savory, the few herbs and spices he put in worked well with the potatoes and egg, pleasantly surprising her since her diet normally consisted of rather sweet fruits and vegetables. The fairy hummed, completely in heaven as she enjoyed her food.

"There is a flower that grows there only in the winter that I can use to help save your wings. However, here in the Iron kingdom, the only way to the Wind Kingdom is through a tunnel that runs through the Never Ending Mountains and under the Oak River. It's the only passage way to get to the east and west kingdoms; unless you're a dragon who can fly through the mountains." Lily explained. Gajeel grabbed a large pot, that was the size of Lily, of food that was cooking over the fire and began to greedily help himself to his portion. He didn't care about the look Lily shot at him, telling him to mind his manners, or that Levy was snickering at how the dragon scarfed down his food.

"You would do that for me? But you barely even know me." Levy gasped at the kindness. She looked back at Gajeel whose head was completely immersed in the pot trying to grab the last few bits of food that were in there. She lightly laughed, having been raised to eat and act like a Queen to be it was entertaining to see for once someone who didn't care that was royalty and just wanted to enjoy their food.

"As someone who has seen what hunters have done first hand to fairies, I won't let you suffer for their actions. This poultice it self will heal your wings in four months time, but by that time spring will be here and you should be able to return home." He explained.

Gajeel choked on part of his food at the end of that statement and began to cough hard. A part of him didn't want to see the fairy go, and another part began to scheme of a plan to keep her around longer, confusing the dragon.

Soon Lily was off, and Gajeel watched as his friend flew towards the western edge of his kingdom and out of his sight. He looked back and saw that Levy was in his bed again fast asleep, thanks to the ointment that Lily had made for her wounds. Confident that she wouldn't wake up, he changed into a human and sighed, watching her. He knew that he couldn't show her this side of him. If she already had gotten scared of him being in dragon form, what difference would it make to see him like this? He was a monster, a creature of destruction who destroyed kingdoms, hoarded treasure, terrorized kingdoms; not caring for stray fairies that wandered into his kingdom. But yet, there she was.

He knew that she would need a change of clothes when she woke up, so he began to rummage through his hoard looking for the chests of clothes he kept. Finally, he found the one he was looking for. Unlike most of the items he had, this one was plain and simple. He had stolen it from an ice village in the further north. Inside were clothes perfect for winter living made from the elephant sized deer the roamed up there. He left it next to the bed along with some boot he had found. Once he was sure that she could manage herself, he took off to patrol his borders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Dragon and his Fairy

Levy woke up feeling refreshed, carefully she stretched her arms above her head testing the limit of her injuries. She looked around and found that Gajeel was nowhere to be seen and the cave was silent except for the crackling of the dying fire.

" _He must be out,"_ She thought as she looked next to her and found the chest and boots. Curious she opened it and found the warm, soft fur clothing that seemed to be made just for her size. They slid comfortably over her bandaged wings, giving her room to move freely without feeling constricted. Looking around the room she saw that there wasn't much for her to do till then she remembered; She was in a dragon's cave, and dragon's had hoards.

" _I don't think he would mind if I looked around. I won't go far in, in case I get lost."_ She told herself when she slipped on the boots. Walking was never something that Levy could ever get use to. Each step felt awkward and strange, in her whole life she did very little walking. Instead she would fly everywhere her parents would tell her that she better get use to walking even running as she one day she might lose her wings. But she didn't listen and now she was forced to do everything on foot.

The cave never got darker as she went in, glowing stones along the sides lighting the way, revealing other entrances to deeper parts of the cave. She turned into one and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor; in front of her was a vast ocean of gold. It went so far that she could barely see the end of the cave and every inch was covered in gold. Some piles went so high that she could see that he had used either his paws or tail to break the stalactites that hung from the roof.

"How much treasure does he really have?" she whispered in awe. Every book she had ever read on dragons told of the vasts hoards of treasure, but none had ever described just how much they had.

"But if this is one part of the cave then what else does he have hidden in here?" she asked herself. As she ventured further in she found rooms filled with food, more gold even knights armor with some having bones on them.

She soon found herself in yet another vast hoard this time it seemed like old items such as tapestries, maps and other things that humans made. This room had piqued her interest as humans were rarely seen in her kingdom so she had never seen items like this.

Everything was covered in various layers of dust and cobwebs; some had a light coat, others were so thick that the dust had glued itself onto the items. Tugging at one of the scrolls that was lodged under a mountain of elements, she set off an avalanche of items causing them to tumble down and pin her to the ground. She coughed from the settling dust and felt the weight from the items crushing her. She felt her wings sting with pain as a set of heavy tapestries held her down

"Oh no, I'm trapped!" She yelled as she struggled to pull herself from the rubble. However, she yelped in pain as she felt a tug on her wings

"Gajeel help!" She screamed, praying that he would find her.

As luck would have it, Gajeel was just returning from a spontaneous raid, hoping that the contents of the latest chest would help entertain the little fairy when boredom would strike.

"Oi Shrimp I'm-" He paused as he looked down at the empty bed.

"Fuck, where the hell did she go!?" He began to panic. He saw that the chest was open and that she had taken some clothes and the boots, but no other sign indicated to where she was. Taking a deep breath he smelled the air trying to catch her scent. He stopped when he heard a faint noise coming from the part of the cave where he kept his hoard.

"That's it. I'm tying her down when I find her." He growled as he stormed into the deeper parts of his cave. When he found her, the look on her face drove any anger that he had out of him.

"I'm sorry," She muttered as he began to pull the items off her gently.

"No, I left yeah alone and didn't bother to give yeah something to do." He gently stated " _You just scared me that's all."_ he thought to himself. He hated seeing her helpless, despite the trouble she was causing right now.

Using a claw, he helped her up, before she could take a step he swooped her up in his paw and placed her on his back.

"Hey, I can walk!" She protested as she grabbed onto one of his horns to keep from falling off.

"Gihi, so can I, besides you're still hurt. Ought to tie yeah to the bed to keep yeah from running off like that." He chuckled before he lumbered back to the main cave.

His scales felt cold against her and didn't tear her clothing. she could see faint scars along his body from fights. Even parts of his wings had some rips and tears in them.

"So how much treasure do you have?" She asked as they walked back, thinking back to the swarms of items in each cave.

"Well the depends on the cave it's in. But I've got more treasure than I can count, and plus I've got a cave full of cursed objects and black books." He grunted as they reached the main room. He plucked Levy off before she could get down on her own and gingerly placed her in the bed.

"Stay in here. Got it? Lil didn't patch you up so that you can go running around." He commanded.

"I didn't go running around! I just wanted to see if I could find some books." She retorted and crossed her arms. He raised a brow and brought the chest over to her.

"Then you might want to open this." He smirked before curling around her.

Slowly she opened the large leather chest and gasped, inside was a stack of old leather books. But they weren't ordinary books: when she opened the first one she saw that it was a book on solid script magic.

"Where did you find these?" She said in awe as she pulled them out slowly and examined them with great care. He smiled, seeing her face light up with excitement sent a warm feeling through his body, something he had never felt before. Her honey brown eyes lit up with excitement, her lips forming the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I found them in an abandoned castle on the west side of the forest. You mentioned your magic was solid script so thought you would like some information on your own magic." He grunted as placed his head on the bed. She didn't realize that her body had curled up next to him, wanting to be closer to him.

Deep down Gajeel didn't know if he could do it; If he could show her the human side of him. How he wanted just to hold her in his arms, to have her sit in between his legs and for him to hold her while she read. But it wasn't time yet. He wanted her trust and acceptance completely first.

Over the next few days the two began to grow closer to each other. Gajeel would bring her various books he took from the abandoned castles that were scattered around her kingdom. Levy slowly started gaining strength in her legs and soon was able to help cook up savory meals that she found with in the books. When Gajeel was out on patrol he allowed Levy into a few less dangerous parts of the cave to allow her to explore the vast hidden treasure he had. She'd often come back with hidden books written in foreign languages or scrolls with lost history scrawled in them.

At night he would curl up next to her as she read the various books that he had brought her. Listening to her gentle voice soothe away any troubles or cares that they each had. At times he found himself purring with delight, and tried to stop before Levy would notice but she laughed and smiled call him a dragon cat.

"Go put your boots and and follow me outside, there is something I want to show you." He told her one night as they had finished dinner. Levy grew curious as to what he was going to show her as she eagerly put on her boots and chased after her dragon. Before they left Gajeel grabbed several thick fur blankets and carried them out.

Outside the ground was frosting over and Levy could see her breath on the cold winter night. There wasn't a single cloud in the starry night sky showing all constellations in the heavens. The cold air filled her lungs and made her feel so alive; in the south the air never dipped under seventy-five degrees so even in winter nights were warm and pleasant.

He placed the blankets over his forelegs and placed the others haphazardly in it, creating a miniature nest for her.

"So what are we doing out here?" She asked as she nestled herself into the warm blankets. She felt his body rumble as he made himself comfortable.

"Just look up at the sky, you'll see." He stated as he keep his eyes on the heavens. Levy gasped as the night sky exploded with colored lights. Ribbons of green, blue, yellow, orange and white danced along the heavens.

"The northern lights only happen a few times a year." He explained. Levy's jaw was dropped. Only in books and pictures had she ever seen the legendary northern lights, never did she think in a million years would she ever see them in person.

"They are beautiful," She whispered. Tears of joy began to roll down her eyes as she watched the light show.

"Hey, no crying," He chuckled, as he nudged her with his nose. She looked even happier than the books he had brought her, her face glowed with joy as her eyes didn't leave the night sky.

"Thank you, my dragon." She hugged his nose and cried into it. Which caught him off guard as he didn't know how to respond.

"Levy, there is something else I want to show you." His tone turned serious as he slowly brought his head up from her arms. She gave him a questionable look before his body turned into a cloud of dust.

 **Special thanks to Spikerr for betaing this story for me! Please review it would be much loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dragon and His Fairy

 **A/N Sorry for the delay life hasn't been easy for me, but I am not giving up on this story nor circus without adu please enjoy this chapter.**

Levy grew worried as her dragon turned into a cloud of silver dust, vanishing from her sight. She no longer felt his massive presence or heard his gentle rumbling; even his large forelegs that she was nestled between were no longer there.

"Gajeel, where are you!" She yelled as she leaped up to look for her dragon in the dust.

"Levy please don't be scared." Gajeel voice pleaded he didn't want her to come close. As the dust settled, Levy came face to face with a tall, muscular man with wild black hair and long twisted horns that sprung from it. He wore no shirt but had ripped black pants, exposing patches of dragon scales along with numerous amount of piercings. She stood there rooted to the ground, overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"You...You….You can turn yourself into a human?" She stood there dazed. Her whole life she was told that humans were dangerous regardless if they were hunters or not and now her dragon could turn into one. However, his eyes never changed; they still proved to her that he was her dragon.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She demanded after the initial shock wore off. Gajeel was a bit taken back but laughed a deep and pleased laugh.

"To be honest, after you nearly jumped off a cliff I didn't know if you were ready to see this side of me yet Shrimp." He gave her a grin, showing slightly elongated fangs. "Besides this our best-kept secret," He began to explain as he motioned her to sit down, "In our whole lives only a small number of people know that dragons can turn into somewhat of a human. In most cases, there is only one since we dragons are guarded beings."

"Then why didn't you show me?" She asked him, pulling a blanket around her tightly. He pretends not to notice and gently put another one on top of her before answering.

"To be honest I don't know why, but I'll give you the answer when I find out." He told her and looked up at the colorful sky. Levy puffed out her cheeks in discontent but didn't press the question any further instead chose to watch the sky.

The two didn't realize that throughout the light show the two began to scoot closer and closer together until they were touching arm to arm. Gajeel looked down at her and chuckled to himself; she looked like she was in a small tent of fur from the way they were wrapped around her. Little did he know that Levy was also sneaking glances at her dragon. Just like her, he had pointed ears, but they had studs pierced through them

"You still cold, short stack?" He asked when he saw her face getting even redder.

"No! No! I'm fine!" She stuttered, embarrassed that she nearly got caught. However, as the night wore on she found herself no longer able to stay awake, but she didn't want to go back inside. She wanted to watch the sunrise, yet, her body betrayed her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Gajeel looked down and saw that Levy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had to admit he loved watching her sleep. She looked at peace despite what had happened to her. It still angered him what they had done to her, and he vowed to himself that he would help her fly again.

He didn't realize how much time had passed when he noticed that they sky was beginning to lighten up, pink and gold light colored the silver mountains and forest, bringing color to a colorless winter forest.

He picked her up and brought her back inside; he carefully placed her back in the bed making sure that she was both warm and comfortable so that her wings wouldn't pinch while she slept.

He too felt tired but didn't want to change back into a dragon; he hoped she wouldn't mind that he slept next to her. Crawling in bed with her, he tried to give her space, but his weight caused her to roll right up to him.

"Please, don't go my dragon," She mumbled in her sleep. He looked down at her and moved a stray piece of blue hair and tucked it behind her pointed ears. He wouldn't mind seeing this every day, her body tucked up against his, hearing her light breathing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, before allowing sleep to claim him as well.

* * *

"Order! Order! In the High Fairy Court!" Lady Eileen Belserion yelled as the Court of Fairies tried to get underway. Her voice had gotten lost in the arguing and yelling that was presiding in front of her. The Fairy Kingdom was on edge ever since the disappearance of Princess Levy. Tensions had been rising resulting in small scale civil wars erupting throughout the Kingdom.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed echoed through the court. The court went quite as High Queen Elizabeth Mcgarden entered the Chamber and took her seat at the head of the Court. Not one word was spoken, even the building itself had seemed to silence itself in the precinct of her Majesty.

"Now then. We will not act like savage dragon's through this meeting can we all agree on this one thing?" She demanded, scanning the crowd for someone to dare defy her orders.

"Good. Now as we all know my daughter has been missing for the past seven days-" She began

"Your little girl isn't even fit to rule us! So it's a good thing she's gone!" Lady Lila Lockser yelled, earning a death glare from the Queen. Lady Eileen Belserion smacked her in the arm, but it didn't phase her. The dark blue hair Fairy stood up looking the Queen right in the eyes.

"It's true! Unlike Erza Scarlet or my daughter Juvia, Princess Levy has shown us nothing worthy of being our Queen! Her magic is weak, and she can not be trusted with the ancient Fairy Spells without powerful magic!" She continued.

"If anything, your line ends here Your Majesty!" She spat,"unless you have a dragon who is willing to marry your daughter to give you an upper hand, then hand over the crown and be gone!" Lady Lila snapped before taking her seat. Fear washed over the crowd, as they saw the Queen give her a smirk before sitting and looking back over to the court

"I would remember who you are speaking to, Lady Lockser," Queen Mcgarden smiled darkly. "As I was saying, seven days she has been gone, but I know where she is. Shortly before she vanished she cast the ancient Fairy spell known as Fairy Ravine was casted, taking my daughter to the Northern Iron Kingdom ruled by Blacksteel. I have a way to not only to bring her back but to secure an alliance with the Lightning Dragon of the South as well." She declared. "He has agreed that once the ice melts from the Iron Kingdom he will bring Princess Levy back and marry her." An eruption of arguments and yellings filled the court once again.

"You've gone and allied with that brute! Without informing the council!" Eileen yelled, shocked that the Queen would do something as dangerous as hand over her only daughter to a dragon known for killing fairies. The Lightning Dragon Kingdom bordered theirs and had been a constant threat to everyone. From random raids to holding towns hostage for treasure or people, he was a dragon not to be trifled with.

"She is my daughter. I gave her a chance to find someone, and now I've found someone for her." She stated simply.

"This is madness! You've handed our entire kingdom to him on a silver platter! Princess Levy doesn't deserve to be a slave to a dragon!" Eileen objected. As much as she wanted her daughter to be queen, she had to admit this was unforgivable towards Princess Levy. She was a kind, sweet girl who deserved someone who valued her, not use her and throw her aside.

"She'll be a Queen with a dragon for a husband! His power alone will be able to stop countries from hunting us from taking our people and plucking their wings! This is the best for everyone. Not only will he stop attacking us but he will be on our side!" The Queen countered back, her voice hard to hide the panic as she felt the tide of the court swing away from her.

"For once I agree with the Queen," Lady Lila grinned happily. She didn't mind that the poor girl was now being forced to marry the Lightning dragon. The court gasped in surprise; ever since Princess Levy was chosen to be Queen never once had, Lady Lila agreed with the Queen.

"You do?" Eileen choked, not sure how to react to the sudden change of agreement between the two.

"Her Majesty has a point, he can give her the power she lacks, and for that, I don't mind," She smiled wickedly. Eileen knew that Lady Lila was plotting something and Eileen wasn't about to let Princess Levy suffer for the faults of her parents. She did nothing wrong to deserve anything like this.

"Then it is decided then. Princess Levy will marry the Lightning dragon when he brings her back!" Lady Lila announced and slammed her gavel on the hard wood table.

Eileen quickly made her way out of the Court and found her daughter Erza waiting outside for the verdict.

"We need to talk right now." She whispered urgently, grabbing Erza and lead her far away from wandering ears. They flew quickly to an oak tree that was almost six times larger than standard oak trees and hid inside its branches.

"Erza, I need you to find Levy," Eileen begged.

"What? Why? What is going on mother?" She demanded.

"The Queen has gone mad, she's made a pact with the Lightning dragon and is marrying her off to him." She whispered sadly.

"What!? She's handing her only daughter off to that monster!" Erza exclaimed, shocked that the Queen would do that. Eileen quickly shushed her daughter(,) not wanting to get caught.

"I know, and that is why I need you to find her and bring her back. Princess Levy is the only person who can talk sense into her mother. Without her, Lady Lila is going to try and take the crown by force and hand it to her daughter, but even she doesn't want the crown. And without the Heartfilias to even the scales, we might be looking at a full fledge war. One I don't want to fight." She explained, shaking at the thought.

"Then I'll find her. Princess Levy's magic may not be strong, but she is the smartest fairy in the Kingdom." Erza agreed, even though the families were on edge she did consider Levy to be a dear and beloved friend and would gladly fight for her if she became Queen.

"The Queen said that she is in the far north in Blacksteel kingdom. If he has her use the herb known as Dragon Root. It'll knock him out for twelve hours; it will give you enough time to grab her and give you a head start." She instructed her daughter. "You'll leave in two days that's when the storm over the Hargeon Sea will pass. Right now we will prepare you for the north. We don't want your wings to freeze and break."

Erza nodded her head and agreed with her mother, the two quickly left and went to prepare for their rescue mission.

* * *

Gajeel sat next to Levy as she read one of the countless spell books that were scattered around her. He watched her eyebrows furrow on individual lines, trying to decode its meaning and mesmerized by the words on the page. Though he honestly didn't see why something like ink and paper would entrance the fairy.

"What yeah trying to figure out shrimp?" He asked, due to how the book was written in ancient fairy. He leaned in closer to look at the book causing him to brush up against her. Levy's face slowly began to turn red, and her heart started to pound in her chest at the sudden closeness of Gajeel.

"These spells are one of the four ancient Fairy Spells known as Fairy Raven. I didn't realized I had casted it to escape those hunters, but there isn't much about it. The books only describes what it does and how it was used back when everyone knew of the spells," she explained, trying hard to steady her voice. He looked down and saw the few simple drawings of Fairies using the spell as a means to escape hunters or dragons. Levy was about to turn the page but he stopped her, and it felt like lightning had hit him. His heart began to pound away just by touching her soft hand.

"Then how did you use it?" He curiously asked.

"That's the thing; I didn't know how. The book gives no details on how to cast it." She wondered as she tried to decipher the words.

"Well, I wouldn't be too worried about it then. If it came to you once it'll come to you again" Gajeel said as he stretched, he needed to fly but didn't want to leave her alone. It was already hard enough to try and go on the morning and evening patrols without the desperate need to go back to her.

"You know, there is one spell I've wanted to test out," Levy giggled as she set the book aside. With her injuries healing up she felt her magic energy come back as well. Each day Levy had been able to do more spells without nearly passing out. Gajeel raised a brow; he hadn't seen much of her magic yet, the first time he saw her cast one of her solid script spell she passed out, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Solid Script: Iron!" She yelled, out of thin air the word IRON appeared falling right in front of him. True to what it said it was made out of iron.

"Holy shit shrimp," He sat there amazed, she looked beyond proud of herself being able to use magic with more finesse. Though he did wonder if it tasted as good as it looked.

Grabbing the word, he took a large bite out of it, scaring Levy.

"Hey wait that isn't food you know!" She yelled. However, Gajeel was in heaven.

"Shrimp this is the best tasting iron I've ever had, and that stuff is all over my land," He said with his mouth full of iron.

"Wait, you eat iron!?" She said, stunned at the action that he was doing. Gajeel gulped down the portion he had in his mouth before answering her.

"Your books didn't tell yeah? We dragons can eat the element of out magic but never our magic. Since I'm the iron dragon, I eat iron, and it can help replace the magic I've used. Guess your books can't tell yeah everything," He joked, Levy pouted.

"But is it that good?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"Hell yeah! Some of the best tasting stuff I've ever had." He laughed before finishing the rest of the iron. He felt himself come alive like he had gotten a huge boost of energy.

"So shrimp, ever see snow?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The dragon and his Fairy**

 **A/N I'm back! Welcome back to another chapter of The dragon and his fairy! Sorry if this is a short one but I hope you will all enjoy it none the less. Pleasae leave a lovely review they give so much joy.**

Levy looked down the massive cliff as Gajeel approached her. Large dense clouds covered the sky, and the air felt colder than ever, even with her winter clothes Levy still felt freezing in them. Specks of snow floated around them, and when the wind picked up, they created thin flurries around them. She stared in awe at the beautiful white specks that danced around her, never once in her life had she ever seen snow. Gajeel watched her face as she looked at the snow, it reminded him of how she looked when she found something new in her books.

"Here." He offered her a large black cloak with dark silver fur trim on it. On the back was a large silver dragon stitched beautifully into the thick cloth. There were two silver dragon clasps to fasten together.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as he gently put it on her. The cloak was a bit large, yet it encased her body enough to keep her warm. He took great care in fastening the silver dragon clasps, even going as far as fluffing the fur around her neck. She looked up at him with her doe brown eyes as he moved her hair out of the clothing. He felt a need to kiss her soft slightly pink lips but pulled himself back. He quickly shifted to disrupt the awkward tension.

"Something I had locked up for a while. Now, you ready to go?" He asked as he knelt down as if motioning for her to get on.

"Wait. You want me to ride you?" She queried. In the past few weeks, she had been desperate to fly again, and now excitement filled her; she was going to ride a dragon. The dust consumed Gajeel, and the large dragon now was kneeling down to allow her to get on.

"We how else do you think we are going to get there? I made sure my place wasn't reachable by foot or by climbing, so the only way down is by flying." He rolled his eyes. He wanted to grab her, throw her on his back and take off. However, when he saw the excitement in her eyes, the feeling left him.

Not needing another reason Levy quickly got on his back, using his leg as a ladder to get on him. With most of her injuries healed up, she was able to move more freely. She seated herself just in front of the wing joint and grabbed onto one of the spikes he had.

Once he felt that she saw safely on his back, he slowly raised himself from the ground and walked to the rocky edge. In his mind he knew the perfect place to take her; it wasn't far from the Never Ending Mountain Range, but its peaks were high enough for the snow to stay permanently. He knew in a few weeks the rest of his domain would be covered in it, but for now, he wanted to show her the rest of his homeland.

He heard Levy's heart rate pick up from both excitement and fear as he loomed over the cliff edge. He felt her lean a bit forward to look down, but she quickly sat back down and gripped even tighter onto him.

"Gihi, whatever you do shrimp don't let go." He roared as he leaped off the cliff.

Levy's heart was in her throat, and she screamed, but the wind took it away.

The ground came rushing towards them, but in an instant, Gajeel pulled up and soon the soared high into the sky.

Fear gripped Levy as she shut her eyes and her stomach churned as she heard Gajeel laugh a bit.

"Stupid Gajeel," she gritted and tried to smack him for doing something like that, but her hands were glued to her life line. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and her body filled with wonder. The world around her was so small yet; the silver forest looked even more beautiful from high above. The mountains looked like little arrow tips from the height she was at.

"This is amazing!" She yelled with joy. Gaining more courage with each passing moment, she reached her hand up and felt the moist clouds that passed above her. Her whole life she knew what it felt like to fly, but it was nothing compared to flying with a dragon. Gently Gajeel began to dip his wings into the clouds as if playing with them, disrupting their patterns or flying through them. All the while Levy was filled with glee, she held out both arms and felt the wonder of being so high up. Her face felt the sting of the cold air, and her eyes began to dry lightly, but she didn't care.

"So this is what is like to be a dragon," She thought. Deep down she hoped that even if her wings did heal that this wouldn't be the only time that Gajeel allowed her to fly with him. Eventually, she felt Gajeel slowly begin his descent from the high clouds back to the ground. However, this time it wasn't a silver forest that awaited her. The entire view before her was pure white, from the trees to the river that cut through them the world around them was white.

"Oh my gosh." Levy stared in awe. She had never seen anything like it before in her whole life. She often read in books on how mountains looked when covered in it, but it was far different from seeing it with her own two eyes.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he landed on the side of a large mountain. He sank up to the middle of his calves in the deep snow but didn't care the cold didn't bother or affect him. He felt the snow deep below him had already hardened providing a solid purchase for him.

She slid down and landed with a soft plop onto the winter fluff and began to giggle like a child. However, she didn't sink; her light weight allowed her to be able to stand on the soft powder snow relieving Gajeel the fear of losing her if she did sink.

"Well don't just sit, there go on." He encouraged her, and that was all she needed.

Levy's eyes were filled with wonder as she began to run and play in soft powder she would throw it up or leap around and jump into large piles. He turned back to his human self and watched her, never straying too far as Levy enjoyed the snow.

"This is amazing!" She yelled with joy. An idea came to her, and she quickly scooped up a small ball of snow and lightly threw it at Gajeel, who was caught off guard as it smacked him in the face.

"Gihih, you shouldn't have done that fairy," He chuckled darkly. Levy shrieked with laughter as Gajeel tore after her. He quickly scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at her legs and head, taking care not to hit her wings. The two chased each other around the forest throwing snowballs at each other while their voices echoed off the mountain walls.

"Give it up shorty! You won't beat me in this war!" He yelled as he threw a snowball towards her head, she laughed and ducked behind a tree.

"Never, you lizard!" She jokingly yelled back however just as she looked up she saw Gajeel holding a huge ball of snow threatening to drop it on her, the glint of victory shined in his eyes.

"No. No. No-" as Levy walked back her foot slipped on a ledge, and she teetered on edge but felt herself fall back. Dropping the clump of snow, Gajeel raced to grab her, but as soon as he did, she fell, dragging him along with her.

"SHIT!" Gajeel screamed as the two began to tumble down the side of a tall hill. He grabbed her tightly and pulled her close to him, trying to take as much of the damage as possible. The two landed with a dull thump; Levy landed right on top of Gajeel.

"You ok shrimp?" He asked as he tried to get up, but was still dizzy from the fall and nearly landed on top of Levy but caught himself in time.

Both were breathing hard as Gajeel looked down and saw that Levy was safely in his arms. She looked a bit shaken up from the fall, but thankfully he saw that she had acquired no injuries. Snow had covered both of them, but as he gazed at Levy, he felt his heart speed up faster. He gently brushed a lock of her azure hair away from her face. Levy's face began to flush red at the sight of him looking at her in a way she had only read about in books

"Gajeel what-" She was cut off at his sudden closeness. He cupped her face gently and leaned down and kissed her.

Levy felt her heart stop and her face turning cherry red, never in her life had she ever been kissed before. Her books often regaled on what it was like but never mentioned the taste of his lips or the way he held her. Without thinking she found her arms wrapping around his neck and pull him closer wanting to be closer. Gajeel suddenly broke away, startling Levy, and pulled himself away from her.

"Gajeel? What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"I swore that I wouldn't do this to you. That I wouldn't give you a reason to stay," He growled, angry that he couldn't stop himself. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at her.

"Gajeel. Please look at me?" He felt a soft hand on his cheek, turning him to face a stern face, Levy.

"I don't want to leave the North. I want to stay here with you. Please, in this past month I have felt more at home here with you then in my own country! I want to be with you Gajeel because I love you!" She yelled. Her words echoed off the side of the mountains and resonated deep within in.

She loved him? He looked right into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. Gently he cupped her face and held her softly.

"Please, I want to stay with you, my dragon." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her again. He moved his hands from face down to her back and brought her closer to him. He broke away and only allowed their foreheads to touch as he looked down at her longingly.

"Then promise me that you won't ever leave my side, Levy."


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragon and His Fairy

Chapter 7

Lily stared in awe at the great Wind Kingdom of the West. After being in a land void of any life, it was incredible to see the vast number of people concentrated in a small area. Many of the buildings were carved from the white and dark blue stones that scattered the area others were formed from the rich red clay that lined the river. As he went through the beautiful city, he stopped to admire some of the various shops and merchant stands that lined the sides of the street. He made a mental note that he would stop by some of them to pick up various items. As he made his way towards the castle, he was stopped by two armed guards.

"Halt! Who wishes to enter the Wind Castle?" A guard barked out. Lily didn't say a word as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white stone with the Wind Dragon Sigil on it. It was given to him by the dragon who lived in the castle, allowing him the unique privilege to enter the kingdom whenever he wished without being stopped or asked questions.

"Excuse us. We didn't know that you were a friend of the Queen, please go right in." The guards immediately dropped their spears and allowed for Lily to pass through. He noticed that there were double the guards than before when he came in the spring for a visit. The inside of the castle was magnificent; large banners hung from the ceiling while various tapestries and large paintings hung from the walls. Everything was made from the different white stones the surrounded the land from the high ceiling to the floor. He felt small in comparison to the massive architecture when he remembered that it wasn't only for looks, it was for the dragon who lived here as well.

When he opened the door to the throne room, he wasn't greeted by the usual white dragon, rather by a young blue-haired maiden who was sitting on the throne still a bit too large for her. She was speaking to her exceed/consultant, Carla. The young girl looked to see who was entering and her face went from serious to joy.

"Lily!" She squealed with excitement. She leaped off the throne and ran to hug the smiling exceed. Similar to Gajeel when he was in human form, the young girl had white scales dotting her body and two elegant horns sprouting from her blue hair.

"Queen Marvel," he hugged back tightly, he was quite fond of the Sky Maiden.

"My word, this is an unexpected visit from you Lily," Carol smiled, thankful it wasn't the annoying blue tomcat from the Southern dragon kingdom.

"Lady Carla," he bowed, earning a snicker from Wendy and Carla rolling her eyes.

"Is Gajeel with you?" Wendy asked. It had been a few years since she had seen Gajeel, and the last time they had met they were for Dragon King Festival in fire kingdom.

"No your grace, he isn't. A fairy currently preoccupies him." He explained, Earning a curious look from Wendy.

"What on earth is a fairy doing that far north?" Carla exclaimed.

"Hunters, she somehow managed to transport herself from the southern Fairy Kingdom to ours." He said as the trio made their way to a more secluded part of the castle. He explained to them all what had happened and why he was here.

"The Wind Roses are just beginning to bloom, so please take as much as you need to help her," Wendy said, smiling but then frowned when she realized something.

"Lily, how are you going to get back to the North? Wouldn't the passageway be frozen over by then?"

"Well, I was planning on asking if either one of you know of a skilled mage that could teleport someone?"

Both Exceed and girl shook their heads. "There has been some trouble here in the kingdom; mages are being attacked and kidnapped just about every night. Many people claim that this could be the Kingdom of Grimm trying to gain more wizards to force them to fight for them. This has lead to many mages leaving the country or going into hiding altogether. Wendy has increased security and create sanctuaries for them, but it hasn't stopped the attacks." Carla explained.

Lily felt a pit form in the bottom of his stomach; it would be another five months before the cave thawed out enough for the ice to thaw. He'd have to find a way home, and the sooner, the better.

"But you are more than welcome to stay to wait out the winter Lily," Wendy offered, smiling sadly up at her friend.

"Thank you, I would like to rest, it's been a long flight from the north," He asked, feeling the toll of several nonstop days worth of traveling finally catch up to him.

"Sure, your room is always open to you." Carla smiled. Lily bided the two a farewell and made his way to his room

* * *

Meredy used one hand to pull the scarf around her neck tighter as she used lacrima infused binoculars to scan the frozen iron forest. She and Ultear were currently tasked with scouting the never-ending forest for the elusive iron dragon and the royal fairy. Both were wearing warm white and silver camouflaging clothing charmed to mimic the scent of the woods to prevent the dragon from finding them.

"It's been three days since he was last spotted near the edge of his kingdom," Ultear reported to a communication lacrima, "As for the Fairy, we've assumed that she is being kept in his cave."

"Keep looking! Once you've located his cave, then finding that fairy will be nothing for you two." Master Hades ordered.

During those three days, the snow began to cover more and more of the land, creeping further and further down into the canyons below. Soon there wasn't a single tree that wasn't pure silver anymore and the ground no longer moss green and wheat gold.

"Yes, my lord," Ultear nodded and turned off the communication lacrima. She had never ventured into the fabled Iron kingdom before, and the legends and stories about the land were nothing short of accurate. The winds felt as though it could tear them in half, and the cold even snuffed out the pathetic fire they had once tried to create. The Grimm Kingdom had their fair share of cold winters, but they now felt more appealing than being here.

Night slowly began to fall, and the winds and clouds began to vanish leaving nothing but the cold. As night came to the sky, burst into beautiful colors, dancing and weaving their way across the heavens.

"You know for a place this cold and desolate it can be quite beautiful," Meredy smiled as Ultear fished out some food from their backpacks. For the first time in three days, they had been able to see most of the valley from their high mountain perch. As Meredy looked across the valley she noticed something different from one of the mountains, there was a dim light coming from the entrance of the cave, and something large was blocking most of the light escaping from it.

"Ultear, look at that mountain over there!" She pointed, "Do you think-?"

Ultear rushed and grabbed her binoculars from the backpack.

"We found it," She whispered. Lying out in the front of the cave was the Iron dragon king himself. He seemed to be speaking to someone, but she couldn't see who it was until she zoomed in a bit more. Nestled between the dragon's front legs was the tiny fairy holding a cup of something warm. She was covered head to toe in warm clothing and was smothered with thick furs and blankets. The iron dragon dipped his nose down and nuzzled the fairy gently, and she smiled before planting a kiss on his nose. He said something to her that made her face turn cherry red.

"Now that is interesting." She muttered, from what she saw was that there appeared to be a deep connection between the two.

"What do you see?" Meredy asked she was getting both excited and impatient with what her mentor was seeing.

"We will need everyone here to pry her out that dragon's claws," She explained. Just before she put the binoculars down, she saw the dragon change into a puff of smoke, and when it vanished the fairy was wrapped up in the arms of a man, kissing him passionately. Ultear nearly dropped her binoculars from the shock.

"Ultear what's wrong what do you see?" Meredy asked as she saw Ultear's face turn from joy into thunderstruck.

"Not only can he turn human, but they are in love," She whispered darkly, "This is going to be much easier than I could imagine." Never in her life did she ever think that dragons could turn human, even if they still retained some dragon features. Without being fully covered in scales to block most attacks they were left mostly defenseless.

"Mark the cave on the map and get the transportation lacrima ready. The King will need to know about this immediately."

* * *

"You Majesty wait! We need to discuss the arranged marriage between Princess Levy and-" Queen Elizabeth spun on her heels to face her consort Doranbolt, who nearly ran into his Queen. He could feel the anger oozing off her as she dared him to challenge her authority

"There will be no talk of this wedding until my daughter is home! Is that clear?" She shouted.

"Your Majesty please-" He begged.

"No! I am going out, you will be heading the meeting with Lady Lockster and Lady Balsherion this morning, and do not utter a word that I am gone is that clear?" She snapped at him. Doranbolt bowed his head, realizing how hopeless it would be to talk her out of the unholy idea.

"Yes your grace."

"Good, now go." She ordered before taking off into the clear summer morning.

Queen Elizabeth flew to the west side of her kingdom where the large summer mountains stood proudly. Large oak and elm trees decorated it's peaked, along with pine and various other species of trees. The cave she was looking for was well hidden by a huge waterfall surrounded by a rainbow of stones shining brightly against the early morning sun.

"Lightning Dragon King Laxus, it is I Queen-" She was cut off by a thundering roar that shook the very cave itself.

"Why are you here?" A voice growled from the cave.

"I wish to discuss-" She began.

"I've told you what I would give and nothing else. You wanted Levy to have power so I will give her that. All I asked was to have half of your pathetic fairy kingdom. You agreed that if I married her, I would have it all, so now what is that you want?" He cut her off. With each word, a booming step came nearer and nearer until she was face to face with a gold and black dragon looming over her. His grey eyes hard and cold, watching her every move.

"No, this isn't about the treaty, I can assure you that great Dragon King. What I wanted was your help in making sure that none of the other families get in your way." She smiled. The dragon raised an eyebrow but allowed her to continue.

"My informant has told me that Lady Belshiron has sent her only daughter Erza Scarlet out to bring back my daughter. If she succeeds, then Levy can null this marriage as you didn't save her from the Iron dragon." The lightning dragon began to growl at her words. "Bring back my daughter now. If not, everything that you want will be taken from you." She ordered. However, the lightning dragon began to laugh at the attempt the Fairy Queen was making to order the dragon around.

"Listen, Your Grace," He mocked, "If even Titania brings her back, I'll take what I want with force. I'm not going that far north during the winter; besides, I doubt metal face would even allow her to take your daughter. So do yourself a favor and go back to ruling your Kingdom, because when spring comes, I'll be in charge," He snapped before blasting the nearest rock with his lightning magic, laughing as the Queen of the Fairies flew as fast as she could away from him


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dragon and his Fairy

Rated M

Erza cursed loudly as she battled the hailing winds and the stinging snow. Never in her life did she to go back south. The cold was unbearable, and the ice that formed on her armor had to be scraped every hour. She was thankful for the potion her mother had given her to prevent her wings from freezing but wished it did more than preventing frostbite. However, it didn't change the fact that she hated this kind of weather and if anyone lived in it had to be insane.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed what looked like a cave, but with the snow blurring her vision she couldn't quite tell what it was. Erza dove down and landed ungracefully; struggling to keep her balance on the frozen ledge. Once she gained her bearings, she saw that it was needed a cave and proceeded to go forward, only to slip on the ice and land hard on her butt.

"I swear I am NEVER leaving the South ever again," she vowed, hating every second she had to spend here. Once inside the cave she instantly felt warm, surprising her. The ice that was sticking to her armor began to melt off the deeper she went into the cave. She noticed long grooves on the floor, and when she looked up, she saw where she was. The chamber was broad and open to her left a massive roaring fire and to her right an unusual bed that looks more like a bird's nest. Books were scattered in and around the bed, Erza picked up one of the books and saw that is was about solid script magic.

"Levy.." She whispered, placing the book down she put one hand on the sword and became alert; If Levy was here, then so was the dragon.

* * *

Levy was curious as Gajeel led her down a large smooth stone staircase that had been carved into the cave wall; he gently gripped her hand making sure that she wouldn't slip.

"Where are we going?" She asked bubbly

"You'll see." He smiled, wanting it to be a surprise.

Ever since the first flight, Gajeel began taking Levy with him wherever he went, and it had lead to both romantic and fun-filled adventures. He loved seeing her eyes fill with excitement when they went to different parts of his Kingdom. From the grand frozen waterfall much further north to the rainbow stones that hid in the underground caves. Everywhere he took his little fairy her face lit up with joy and she would eagerly bound off ahead of him to explore the area.

However, today was a bit different; he didn't go on patrol as usual due to the heavy blizzard that caused ice to form on his wings. Instead, he was taking Levy to the deeper parts of the cave.

As they neared the bottom of the stairwell, Levy felt the place get warmer and warmer till they rounded a corner and she came face to face with beautiful white limestone hot springs. Steam rolled off the top of the springs, inviting the duo to take a pleasant dip in them. Rainbow rocks were carved into small stepping stones allowing anyone to step into the water with ease.

"I thought instead of flying out to the ones outside today we stay indoors." Gajeel laughed at Levy's stunned silence.

"They're beautiful, but why haven't we been here before?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Magic. Keeps this place hidden till winter comes." He explained as he took off his shirt, showing off his chiseled body. Levy felt her cheeks redden as thoughts of running her hands down his abs began to flood her mind.

"See something you like short stack?" He asked, chuckling at her flushed face. She turned and shook her head, earning a deep laugh from the dragon.

He turned to face the pool and leaped in with gusto earning a laugh from Levy. She took the chance to take off the vest that she wore, as it was it was much easier to take off than a typical shirt, leaving on a yellow bra and matching underwear. She carefully undid the wraps encasing her wings and allowed them to breathe. They still bore the injuries the hunters had given them, but at least now she could move them. Slowly she lowered herself into the pool enjoying the warmth the spread throughout her body. Just as she sat down on one of the natural ledges of the pool something grabbed her ankle. She yelped as she was dragged under only coming face to face with a smug Gajeel. She punched him playfully underwater before she swam back up to the surface, with Gajeel following her.

"Thought you might have needed a hand getting her." he chortled as he swam up next to her. She pouted and turned away from her dragon, he smirked playfully and warped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to his toned chest and nuzzled her neck; Levy felt her face turn scarlet but bit her lower lip to suppress a moan.

"Come on short stack; you can't stay mad at me." With each work, he planted feather light kisses along her back slowly and agonizingly going towards her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he found a particularly sensitive spot at the nape of her neck. He grinned against her shoulder before lightly biting her shoulder eliciting an erotic moan from her lips

"No fair," she moaned. However, her anger subsided, and she felt her core heat up from his advances.

Slowly he unwound his arms from her and began to tauntingly slide his hands up her waist. Just has his hand's began to skim the bottom of her yellow bra a flood of rocks fell to the ground causing the two to freeze. However, the two thought nothing of it and continued.

Erza peeked around the large stalagmite that she hid behind and readied her sword. From her position, she couldn't see exactly what the man was doing to her Princess, but she was going to stop him nonetheless. Creeping slowly towards him, she raised her sword above her head and prepared to bring it down on the neck of the dragon.

Gajeel felt a presence behind him, he quickly pushed Levy into the water and raise his arm protecting his neck as a sword shattered against the scale on his arm. In the blink of an eye, he spun himself around to face his opponent, only to have another sword shatter as his attacker tried to stab him in the chest.

"Iron dragon club!" He roared as his hit the red hair woman in the chest, sending her flying. However, She didn't crash into the wall; fairy wings erupted from her back, and she soared into the sky.

Meanwhile, Levy bobbed to the surface, furious that Gajeel had just thrown her into the water. But when she saw the fight brewing before her, her anger vanished and was replaced by fear.

"What the hell do you want?" Gajeel demanded his attacker as she landed on a ledge high up on the cave wall.

"Release Princess Levy Mcgarden era to the Fairy Crown and Guardian of the Fairy Forest," Erza replied as she summoned more swords and pointed them all at Gajeel.

"She ain't a prisoner here! So I don't know what the hell you are thinking to attack a dragon, you fairy!" He spat. In a second he turned himself into a dragon."But you've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" He roared. He didn't want to attack first if the fairy wished to a fight then he'll give her a fight to remember.

"Gajeel, Erza stop please!" Levy screamed as she tried to fly only to have pain shot thru her body and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled as he broke his attention away from his adversary. Seizing the opportunity Erza sent her barrage of swords onto the dragon, knocking him onto his side. She flew down quickly to Levy's side only to gasp in horror at her Princess's wings.

"My lady, did this monster do this do you?" Erza whispered in stunned horror.

"No-" Levy tried to correct but didn't finish as Gajeel's massive paw knocked her friend away, sending Erza flying to the side of the cave.

"Get the hell away from my girl!" He roared. Whoever this fairy was, there was no way that Gajeel would ever let her near Levy. Erza came flying back and began to brutally attack the dragon, requiring a new sword every time a one broke. Gajeel didn't use his magic, swiping and snapping at the fairy as if she was an annoying fly.

Seeing that neither one was going to listen to her, Levy stood up tall and furious, lifting up her chin and narrowing her eyes. She began to summon her magic, feeling every fiber in her body becoming white hot as the magic race through her.

"SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHTNING!" She shouted out, and the words hit both her dragon and her friend. Erza was knocked to the ground, and Gajeel was so severely stunned that he turned back into a human.

"Enough please!" She yelled as she marched over to her fallen friends. Gajeel groaned as electricity arched throughout his body.

"Princess Levy what are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to rescue you from this monster?" Erza demanded as she tried to lift herself off the ground.

"He isn't a monster Erza! He's the one who saved me from the hunters who attacked in the Magnolia forest." Levy explained.

Realization hit Erza harder than her friends lightning when she noticed the purple bruises on her princess' neck seeing that he might have done more than saving her princess as well. She quickly turned her face away from Levy to hide her beet red face from the thought of what the two were really up to.

" _To think that Princess Levy would willingly have relations with that dragon isn't like her!"_ She sputtered to herself.

"Erza is everything alright?" Levy asked worried about what had overcome her friend.

"My apologies Princess, but I need you to come back with me." She begged as Levy went over to Gajeel and began to help him up.

"Like hell she is!" Gajeel snapped, "I'm surprised you even made it through the blizzard much less over the Hargeon ocean itself, but there is no way in hell I'm letting yeah take Levy back home during the winter."

"If she doesn't know then the lightning dragon Laxus will come, take her by force and marry her." Requip fairy countered. Her fingers began to itch from the lack of weapon she held to strike down the dragon.

Gajeel leaned his head back and began to boom with laughter.

"I'd like to see him try! He's bothering you guys cause he couldn't take me or Natsu's lands, so he found a pushover nation like you guys take." He laughed, Levy smacked him hard in the back of the head, while clearing her throat.

"Well not all you guys are pushovers," he corrected, not wanting to be hit again.

"Look, let's go back up to the main cave and sort this out," Levy suggested trying to restore peace between the two.

"Yes let's," Erza agreed "But first my lady, I think some clothes would do you some good." She suggested. Levy looked down and grew red from embarrassment, and bolted to the other side of the springs to retrieve them.

"Let's be clear fairy; this is my land you'll follow my rules," Gajeel growled, lowering his voice so that it wouldn't echo throughout the cave.

"And she is my Princess; if you do anything to her while I am here, I will drag your head back for the Queen." She challenged

"I'd like to see you try fairy." He warned, before pushing past Erza. "But just so that you know, kill me and you lose your chance of her being safe from other monsters."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The dragon and his fairy

A/N: So sorry for two-month wait this chapter was a pain to write but I had some wonderful help from Deadderson, CapAleran2, Mangaguitar96 and Blueesparrow from over on tumbler! But I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you can please leave a lovely review!

Gajeel glared at Erza as she looked over Levy's shoulder to see what the fairy had been reading. A feeling of protectiveness and jealousy raged through the dragon as Levy turned, allowing her friend to see the book's pages.

It had been three days since Erza had found them and ever since the two hadn't gotten along in the slightest. The Requip Fairy had made it clear that she didn't approve of the relationship at all by constantly blocking Gajeel's attempts at getting close to Levy. And she never left the two alone. Gajeel in return refused to turn back into a human so long as Erza kept a sword at her hip and made threats at him behind Levy's back.

He watched intently as she interacted with the redhead, seemingly relaxed, given what had recently transpired between them all. When Erza leaned closer to Levy, a small growl rumbled up to his throat. He swallowed it before it became audible.

The dragon thought neither of them had heard it. Erza turned, flicking her eyes towards him. He felt the cool radiating from her narrow slits.

"What're ya lookin' at?" he sneered, causing the redhead to turn her attention away from her friend. She reached for her sword.

"Gajeel, please. Erza put the sword away!" Levy begged, quickly closing the book to stop the impending conflict between them. Gajeel rose up and towered over them, daring Erza to strike him.

"Both of you, please! Enough! Erza, put the sword away before I take it away!" Levy snapped as she dove between the two of them, Gajeel began to wrap his tail around her ready to pull her away.

"Princess please stand aside! This creature isn't one to be trusted!" She snapped as the brandished her sword. She had had it with the dragon. Gajeel sunk down ready to pounce on the red-haired fairy.

"No, Erza I won't!" Levy yelled. She had finally lost her patience with the both of them and yelled, "Sold Script: Spear!"

The words warped themselves into a long bow staff, stunning Erza and allowing Levy an opening to knock the sword out of her friend's hand.

"Erza enough! For once in my life I'm happy! Gajeel has treated me much better than you or anyone in our entire kingdom has. He's helped me grow in my magic. It's because of him that I'm now stronger." She paused, taking a deep breath. " He isn't a monster who's taken control over me! He's been the kindest and most caring person there is and if you can't accept that then I want you to leave and never come back to the north!"

Her voice rang throughout the cave. Erza was stunned as she stared at her wanted to believe what her friend was saying about the dragon, but deep down she could never trust a creature like him.

"Levy-"

"No Erza!" Levy abruptly interrupted."I don't want to hear your excuses! In fact, I don't want to hear you at all!" She snapped at her before striding past. Fuming with rage, Levy needed to get out.

"Gajeel, let's go outside. I need to think," she said.

Not saying a word, the dragon quickly grabbed her black cloak and followed after her. He walked passed Erza. The look on her face was enough to give him some joy. The warrior fairy stood there, her face a mix of shock, anger and hurt. She looked back over her shoulder, but the two were gone in a flash over the edge.

"How can you love him after what that one has done to us?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Once Gajeel landed softly on the ground below, he bent his leg to allow Levy to slide down onto the hardened snow. However, she didn't just yet; she was in awe.

In the short span of two days, the world around her had once again transformed. Trees that once stood proud and mighty were bent over due to the heavy weight of the snow. The lake nearby was frozen completely over to the point that even the Iron dragon could walk upon it. The mountain that Gajeel lived on was no longer silver, rather a gleaming white and with large icicles hanging from its face. Many of the trees had beautiful ice formations hanging off them like the willows, which on each end had a large ball of ice hanging from each branch.

The sheer beauty around them was enough to sap all the anger and sadness out of her, for the moment. The chilly air filled her with life, but all was still in the forest. It reminded her just how different the world's regions could be. Gajeel felt the joy oozing from her in waves and in return, it made him smile.

He was quite happy that Levy loved his isolated forest even though it was opposite to what she was used to. "It's so beautiful," Levy breathed and slid to the ground. Her breath could be seen in the cold air. However instead of landing on hard ground, Levy sunk down into the soft powdery snow and disappeared from Gajeel's sight.

"Shrimp!?" Gajeel asked worried as he gently searched through the snow to find her. In one scoop he found her, covered in the white flakes.

"I think it's better if I stay on your back," she sheepishly grinned and dusted away the snow. He chuckled as he gently placed her on his back.

"Snow hasn't hardened yet for you to walk on," he commented as he used his other paw to kick the shin-deep snow away. He flicked a nearby tree with his claw and it sprung back to life, catapulting ice and snow ever where.

"Winter storms do this to them. It's a good way to create a diversion or just to scare anyone who wanders by." Gajeel grinned. He could think of one person in particular who he would dump snow.

"No, you aren't doing this to Erza," Levy chided as if she read his mind.

"Oh come on, some cold snow outta cool down her fiery attitude towards me," he whined, but Levy just rolled her eyes.

Gajeel slowly trudged through the thick snow blanket, stopping every once in awhile to allow Levy to admire the forest's sparkling beauty. Soon they were in the heart of the wood, and Gajeel's mountain cave was far off in the distance. A large outcropping of iron and various metals had not been dusted with snow. It hummed with magic, which began to warm them.

He gently placed her down on it before changing forms and sat down on an iron rock to watch as Levy muttered to herself in various languages.

Levy was furious as she thought back to what had happened at the cave. Ever since Erza had come to the north she did nothing but beg for Levy to come back home. Despite the numerous times that she had said no already Erza still tried.

She sighed and sat down next to Gajeel, defeated on what to do about her friend. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her in close.

"I'm truely sorry about Erza. She's never once cared about what happens to me, but now with the fate of the Kingdom at stake and suddenly I become important again." She apologized to him, resting her head on his chest.

"One hand I don't blame her, you are their princess and she's gotta do what's best for her kingdom." He sighed as much as he wanted to go off on how much of a horrible nuisance the warrior was he couldn't for the sake of Levy.

"I'm not leave Gajeel. I've told you this countless times the north is my home. I don't care how much Erza begs me to leave, I'm staying." She looked him dead in the eyes. He gently placed his head on hers and looked down lovingly at her.

"If she tries, I'll hunt you down again and bring you back," He vowed to her. Slowly he brought down his lips to hers, he stopped just shy of her lips at a noise. He stood up abruptly, causing Levy to stand up with him, fear coursing through her.

"What's-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth as he scanned the area. Without warning, he threw her to the snowy ground as part of a large tree branch slammed into him. It sent him flying into the forest.

"GAJEEL!" She screamed. She tried to get up but something grabbed her arm and twisted it hard behind her back.

"Hello fairy," a dark familiar voice whispered into her ear. She froze in fear. She was barely able to turn her head to see the crazed red eyes and blond hair. "Miss me?"

A roar shook the forest grounds. Using the distraction, Levy used her other hand to unleash a spell on him.

"Solid Script: lightning!" She quickly action sent shockwaves throughout his body. Just as she broke free from his grasp, another hand grabbed her and threw her to the snow.. This time a tall goat man held her down, pinning both arms behind her back. Pain rippled through her as they crushed her broken wings

"Little bitch, I think I'm going to enjoy ripping your wings out," Zancrow spat as he rubbed his arm from where she hit him.

A metal bracelet was slapped onto her arm and in an instant, she lost all use of her magic. Levy looked around to see if there was someway she could free herself. Her heart sank as more mages stepped out from behind the trees, a total of six now surrounded her.

"Let me go! Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She kicked and struggled against her captors.

"Scream all you want. Your dragon isn't going to be able to help you," Zancrow laughed as he grabbed her once again by her arm, lifting her and twisting it painfully behind her came charging through the trees as Levy painfully cried out, ready to take down the one who attacked him.

"Take another step, dragon and the fairy gets it!" Zancrow taunted Gajeel and he lit a fire in one of his held it close to Levy's cold skin.

"No don't!" He screamed in horror. Behind him, Azuma appeared and took the opportunity.

"Terra Clamare!" Azuma yelled.

In an instant, several branches began to wrap themselves around the large dragon, pinning him to the ground. Once Gajeel hit the ground, the branches began to glow red and a large explosion when off.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed in began to struggle even harder against her captor.

"Let me go! Gajeel!" She screamed again, causing Zancrow to laugh darkly.

The dragon was still standing in the branches when the smoke vanished, the bindings still trapping him.

"What!? That attack should have at least taken some fight out of him!" Azuma stood there shocked, however, it didn't phase Zancrow. It was all going according to plan.

"Iron dragon tail attack!" Gajeel spat as he used his tail to try and smash the great tree arc mage. Azuma ran back towards his comrades, with every step trying to hold back the dragon. Gajeel's gaze shot to Levy, seeing her struggle against Zancrow, her eyes filled with both fear and tears, desperate for him to help her.

"Levy!" He roared. He destroyed the branches that were trying to hold him back, tearing them to shreds.

"Dammit Meredy, take him out already! I won't be able to hold him off much longer!" Asuma yelled.

"Maguilty Sodom," Meredy said darkly. In an instant white, light swords formed around her and launched themselves at Gajeel. However, the all seemed to bounce off the dragon's scales.

"Nice try kid-" The dragon let out a gut-wrenching roar and collapsed to the ground in white hit pain.

"What the hell!" He choked out, his whole body felt as if it had been stabbed multiple time with swords.

"Pin him down, Azuma!" Meredy ordered as the dragon tried to get back up.

Once again Meredy threw her swords at the dragon. A painful wail escaped from the dragon as he fought the smoldering agony. She then sent her blades to rest their tips on the dragon, knowing that just by them touching the dragon it would keep him in enough pain to subdue him.

"Now then fairy, let's take those wings of yours." Zancrow threw her back to the snow as Rustyrose and Zoldeo pinned down her arms. He ripped her beautiful black cloak off her, discarding it. He stopped for a moment before a sick and twisted idea entered his mind.

"Meredy. Body link the two of them." He grinned darkly as he sneered at the dragon.

"But that could kill both of them!" She objected.

"Who cares? We only want her wings! Just do it!" He yelled as he began to rip off Levy's warm clothes, exposing her back and wrapped wings to the cold.

Meredy sighed in defeat. She never planned on killing anyone.

"No, Meredy don't, just get the wings," Ultear snapped. "We don't have time to torture them, Zancrow!" She glanced at the dragon, who was still struggling under his binds.

"Fine" he grumbled as he gripped the base of her bothering to remove her bandages, he sent shock waves of fiery pain throughout Levy body. Her tears had begun to freeze, leaving small dents on the snowy ground in front of her.

"No! Stop," Gajeel groaned as he and Levy locked eyes in agonizing desperation. His whole body went numb as he watched Zancrow ready himself to rip her wings from her.

"Wait! Why are her wings wrapped?" Ultear went over to Zancrow, who briefly let go of her wings. Levy collapsed back into the snow, her breath rugged and hard.

"How should I know! I just found them like this," He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Just let me rip them out!"

"No you idiot!"

Gently and carefully Ultear began to unwind the bandages. "Infinite Sphere," she whispered darkly. Several orbs launched themselves at the unsuspecting Zancrow.

"You fool, her wings are damaged!" She yelled.

"So what!" He screamed back.

"No these wings have to be pristine condition for us to use! You've damaged them from the last time we tried to catch her!" She snapped before covering her wings back up and restoring her clothing.

"We need to take her back to the kingdom." Gajeel's eyes shot couldn't let them take her! It took everything he had to fight the never-ending pain, but bit by bit the dragon's binds became undone.

"You fools stop him! We can not allow him to break free!" She ordered.

Levy tried to take the chance to escape her captors but Ultear held her fast by her delicate wings, sending sharp pain throughout her body.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm not letting you go," she whispered darkly into Levy's ears. The small fairy bit back a pained scream.

"Rusty, open the portal!" She ordered as she began to use her ice make magic to form rope to bind up Levy.

Gajeel managed to break one of his paws free and used it to shred the branches binding his jaw. But the remaining branches prevented him from moving much.

"Iron dragon roar!" He sent his attack towards his assailants. The remaining others scattered to avoid the dragon's strike. He watched in horror as a portal began to open up and a trio began to head through it taking Levy with them, who was fighting every step of the way.

"Iron dragon ground club!" He roared, a barricade of iron clubs cut them off from their escape route

"Tree fist!" Azuma groaned, aiming the counter-attack directly at the dragon's head. He was knocked back by a flying branch.

Gajeel saw the attack coming and met it head-on. With the dragon occupied he launched his second attack.

"Tree Calmare!" Once again tree branches wrapped themselves around every part of Gajeel and exploded. When the dust cleared, the dragon was on his side breathing heavily.

"Meredy take him down now!" He ordered before jumping back and summoning now both roots and branches to bind the dragon.

Maguilty sword!" She summoned a bright blue sword that hovered above Gajeel's damaged body but she hesitated as looked back at Ultear for her signal.

Levy felt her body turn to ice and her blood run cold as she realized what the girl was about to do.

"No please don't! I'll go willingly please don't hurt him!" Levy begged, tears once again began to stream down her raw red face.

"Do it."

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" However, her cries fell on deaf ears as the sword was brought down on him. Gajeel's eyes widened and he let out a weak and feeble roar as his body collapsed onto the snow and moved no more.

"No, Gajeel! No, get up please get up!" Levy screamed her heart ripped in two watching her dragon's life slowly slip and she sobbed loudly, screaming for him to wake up but he only looked at her with half-lidded eyes, desperate to not lose her.

Zancrow picked her up and threw her over his shoulder not caring for her began to laugh maniacally

"So long Iron dragon king!" He laughed.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Levy kicked and slammed her fists onto his back but he just kept on walking towards the portal. Gajeel felt himself reaching out to her but the world around him began to slowly fade to black from the pain.

"GAJEEL-" That was the last thing Gajeel heard as the portal closed, her voice echoing through the forest for him and then the world turned black.

* * *

"No! How could they have taken him down?" Erza whispered her hand covering her mouth in shock as she watched in horror as her best friend screamed for her dragon as she was dragged through the portal. The once feared dragon laid on the ground, defeated, bound by branches and roots. Each breath of his growing weaker and weaker from the glowing blade in his side sapping his energy.

She had witnessed the whole fight, and a lead of guilt lodged itself in her. She wanted to help to take down every single one of them. But when she saw they were after the wings of a royal she couldn't let them have hers. If they did who knew what they would do with four pairs of royal fairy wings. The world around her was silent as she flew from her hiding spot to the dragon and began to destroy the branches holding him down.

The iron dragon's eyes were still closed, waiting for his eventual death to come, not feeling the unexpected help.

"You have to get up Gajeel!" Erza screamed as she shredded the branches, tears welling up in her eyes as the guilt started to swallow her.

This was all her fault.

"She needs you more than ever! If anyone can save her it's you!" His eyes opened and he raised his head as best as he could to look at her.

"What makes you think so fairy? With the power they've got there is no chance I can beat them. Besides incase, you don't see it this thing is going to kill me either way. " He groaned helplessly, throwing his head back to the ground, sending snow flying.

"Alone yes! But I will help you! I will stand by your side and fight to get back my princess! This is my fault I should have never driven Levy to go outside, what happened to her wasn't your fault!" She screamed back, she looked up at the blade, and flew up to it. She saw that it didn't truly cut through him like a real blade but mimicked it however the longer it stayed the chances of him dying were greater.

Grabbing the glowing blade she began to pull, it was much heavier than it looked but the thought of Levy losing her wings and her life fueled her to rip it out of the dragon. If the dragon cared for her as much as Levy proclaimed then he had to be the one to save her. He needed to prove to Levy that he wasn't dead. With one final pull, Erza screamed as she ripped the blade out of the dragon.

"Gajeel you have to get up!" She gasped for air, the sword disappears.

The dragon's eyes shot open, the look of despair left his red eyes, how filled with the fire to fight once again. He began to trash and break the bonds holding him down, Erza continued to help and with one final pull Gajeel was free and he roared to the dark grey sky.

"Get on Erza we're going to the Kingdom of Grimm." He snarled, he felt the fire to fight run through him, he was going to get back what was his even if he had to destroy an entire kingdom for her.

"Are you sure?" She hesitated, she would much rather fly next to the dragon than on him.

"Yes, now get the hell on! I can fly much faster than you!" He snarled at her.

In one swoop the two were airborne, Erza clenched tightly onto his horns and lightly cursed as the cold wind slapped her face.

"Are you sure the two of us can take on an entire kingdom alone!" She screamed above the winds.

"Who said anything about it just being us?" Gajeel let out a loud, deep roar that reverberated through Erza and could be felt far across the earth, it was unlike the others, this one felt as if it was a cry to war, a signal for others to come help.

"What did you do?" She asked. However Gajeel didn't answer he simply kept flying, what Erza couldn't see was the dark grin the dragon bore on his face.

* * *

Deep in the far Eastern fire kingdom, a pink-haired man was cuddling with a beautiful blonde hair and brown eye fairy. He had wrapped his arms around her and laid on her bare stomach, savoring the soft feel of her skin.

"Natsu, we can't stay inside the volcano all day," Lucy kissed his pink hair, it smelled of soot and ashes.

"Aww come on Luce just one more day all to ourselves-" He stopped and picked his head up and his eyes widened in shock before groaning into her stomach

"We gotta go." He quickly stood up and went to put on clothes. Lucy was a bit stunned at his sudden change in mood

"What-" Natsu threw some clothes at her. "Wait Natsu what's going on?!" She yelled as Natsu changed into his dragon self, a large ruby red Wyvern dragon, crouched down next to her offering his back to her.

"Gajeel is going to war and he needs our help," He explained. Without further question, Lucy grabbed her Celestial spirit keys and hopped on him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Natsu took off to the sky not far behind them Happy tailed them, he was screamed for Natsu to slow down but the dragon either heard his friend but didn't or didn't. But the poor blue exceed finally managed to grab ahold of Natus' tail and hung on for dear life

"The North to met Metalhead himself!" He beamed back at Lucy.

"WAIT, THE FROZEN NORTH!?" Lucy's face paled.

* * *

In the West, Wendy was in her dragon form was lying under a beautiful sakura tree, taking in the soft afternoon sun on her pristine white fur, now dotted with pink sakura petals.

She lifted her head up as the roar reverberated through her land, without giving a second thought she quickly flew to her castle.

"Carla! Lily, we need to go right now Gajeel is in trouble!" yelled to her friends, who were both outside creating the salve for Levy.

"Child what on earth has gotten into you?" Caral demanded as Wendy lowered herself so the exceeds could get on her.

"Gajeel sounded the war cry! I think Levy is in trouble!" She explained as she took to the sky, Lily clung to Wendy's fur as she soared higher and higher into the sky.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Lily screamed over the wind.

"Hold on tight I'm going to go over the Never Ending mountains! It's the fastest way to Gajeel!" She answered.

The air got thinner and colder with each rise and slowly the clouds around them began to thicken, even more, signaling their closeness to the North. With one final stork Wendy broke above the clouds and there stood the sharp peaks of the never-ending mountains, standing tall and proud.

"Holy extalia," Lily whispered it was a once in a lifetime sight as no one on heaven or earth but a dragon could ever fly to this height. Once cleared Wendy dove, sending both Lily and Carla's stomachs dropping.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed but was lost to the wind. The cold hit them like a hammer, even catching poor Wendy off guard at sheer change of weather.

"There he is!" She yelled at the large shadowy figure occupying the sky, "Gajeel!"

The iron dragon stopped and hovered in the air.

"Wendy do you know the way to the Kingdom of grim?" He asked as the two flew side by side.

"Yes, did you call us about Levy?" She asked as the smaller dragon struggled to keep up with her much larger dragon brother.

"Yes, now where is flame breath?" He gnarled. However, he didn't need an answer as a large red dragon nearly slammed into Gajeel.

"Watch it salamander!" He snapped.

"Not my fault I'm not use to your insane winds," Natsu snapped back.

"LUCY!?" Erza yelled in aghast. The lost fairy princess was now next to her after being lost for years for an unknown reason.

"Hey Erza," Lucy grinned sheepishly. Erza didn't need much explaining as she could more than likely guess as to what happened to Lucy when she vanished. Instead, she smiled, it was nice knowing that another fairy was going to help them instead of just dragons.

"So metal head why did you call us?" Natsu asked as the trio of dragon began to head northwest.

"We're gonna take down the Kingdom of Grimm and get back my mate!" He roared. Both Wendy and Natsu roared with him, they knew the penalty of those who dare to mess with a dragon's mate and those who mess with anyone of theirs not only faced the dragon but also his loyal friends.

" _Hang on Levy I'm coming"_ Gajeel thought, hoping that his words will reach her.


End file.
